


Lola

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Inspired by Photography, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Phil Coulson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Public Blow Jobs, Season 4 canon divergence, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Undercover Missions, background mackelena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 06:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10803318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Coulson and Daisy finally take the next step in their relationship - aided and abetted by Lola.





	Lola

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this pic](http://pers-books.tumblr.com/post/156836751859/skoulsonistascousy-fandom-remember-this-pic) \- it just shouted Cousy+Lola at me.
> 
> I started it back in February, before the Framework stuff came along, so it's a S4 canon-divergence thing.

Coulson's working on Lola when Daisy joins him in the hangar, and it takes him a moment to recognise her: she's dressed for an undercover mission that the Director's sending her on, and apparently her cover is as someone's tarty secretary. It's the only explanation he can find for her outfit: a short, tight black skirt with a wide belt, pantyhose, black high heels, and a tight white blouse that's unbuttoned far enough to show off quite a bit of cleavage. She's also wearing a wig with longer black hair.

He frowns up at her from where he's sitting on the hangar floor, his toolbox beside him, as he looks through Lola's blueprints.

"Hey Phil, how's it going?" she asks, and she sounds cheerful enough, but he's known Daisy long enough to be able to spot fake cheerfulness.

"Slowly," he tells her. "Are you okay with this?" He keeps his voice low, although there aren't any other agents anywhere nearby.

"You mean this?" she asks, gesturing down at herself. He nods, and she grimaces. "All in the service of the greater good, Phil."

He frowns some more. "That's actually not a reason to do this if it's making you uncomfortable."

"You don't think I look sexy and distracting?" she asks, her tone a little playful now.

He chokes in surprise at the question, then assures her, "I think you'll distract anyone and everyone who sees you." 

"Not quite what I asked, Phil," she says, and plants her foot on his toolbox so that her ankle is inches from his face. He glances up, and notices that she's wearing stockings and garters, rather than pantyhose, and he swallows hard, his jaw tight. She smirks down at him. "Yeah, that's the reaction I need, Phil."

"Daisy," he whispers, aware that his tone is pleading, although he's not sure what he's pleading for.

She crooks her finger, beckoning, and he notices for the first time that her nails are longer than usual, and painted a vivid red. He gets to his feet awkwardly, very aware of how hard he is beneath the red boiler suit he put on this morning to work on Lola. 

She leans in, her breath hot on his ear, and he feels his cock twitch as she speaks. "If I call you later, will you come and pick me up in Lola?"

"Of course," he says, his voice as low as hers.

"Thank you, Agent." She smirks at him, then turns and saunters away, hips swinging, and he presses the heel of his hand against his cock, swallows hard, then crouches down to pick up Lola's blueprints from the floor. He spreads them across her hood, aware that he needs time for his prick to calm down before he comfortably sit on the floor again. Of course, leaning over Lola's hood with the scent of Daisy's perfume in his nostrils, and the image of her in that outfit in the forefront of his mind puts ideas in his head that rather embarrass him. He may not be her boss any longer, but he still shouldn't be picturing bending her over Lola so he can fuck her from behind.

He forces himself to concentrate on the blueprints so that he can calm himself down.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Daisy heads towards the SUV in which Agent Piper is going to drive her to her meeting, and she can't help feeling a bit of satisfaction that her outfit had the right effect on Phil – after all, he's AC, and normally very good at keeping cool – but she could tell from his vibrations as much as his body language that her outfit had aroused him. She also feels a bit embarrassed, however, at deliberately provoking such a reaction in him when he always takes such care to treat her with respect and courtesy. But while she appreciates his courtesy and respect, she's also begun finding it a little exasperating – the UST between them has been going on for several years now, and there are times when she could wish he'd be a little less gentlemanly and a little more proactive in making a move. 

Of course, she doesn't entirely blame him for not making a move – his last, very brief, relationship had been with Ros Price, who'd ended up dead, while her last relationship, which had been less brief, had been with Lincoln, who'd also wound up dead. That's the reason why she hasn't yet deliberately made a move on Phil – well, that, and the fact that he's her best friend, her closest ally, and the one person who's always had her back, no matter what. She doesn't want to jeopardise the relationship they have, but at the same time, she wants more, and she's fairly sure Phil does too.

She approaches Piper, who's been lounging against the side of the SUV while she waited. The other agent does a double take as she catches sight of Daisy, and she can't help grinning just a bit.

"Wow," Piper says, sound awed. "You look – " She shakes her head.

"Like a tarty secretary?" Daisy suggests, and when Piper winces, she shakes her own head. "It's okay, you're allowed to say yes – that's the look we're going for. The guy I'm meeting has a particularly sleazy reputation, and I plan on taking advantage of that so SHIELD can get the intel it needs."

"What if he, you know, tries something?" Piper asks, opening the back door for Daisy to climb in.

"I'll make him regret it," she says, "but not before I get the intel."

Piper nods, then closes the door before she climbs into the driver's seat. 

They don't talk on the drive – Daisy's brought a tablet with her and is busy reviewing the blueprints of Arnold Penediminuto's office building. When Elena had translated the sleazebag's name for her she'd at first assumed her friend was pulling her leg, but Elena had assured her that it really did mean 'small dick', and while Daisy had no intention of being in a situation to find out if he was aptly named, she couldn't help being amused in a petty way.

By the time Piper pulls up in the parking lot opposite the office building Daisy's memorised three different routes out of the building which she can take if she can't get out cleanly. She'd promised Director Mace that she'd do her best not to blow her cover, but at the same time, she'd been adamant that she wouldn't tolerate the businessman trying anything on, and the Director had accepted that compromise. 

She gives Piper a nod as the other Agent looks back at her from the driver's seat, then she climbs out of the SUV, gathering up her purse and tablet in its case. She takes a deep breath to centre herself, then heads towards Penediminuto's office.

DJ-PC-DJ-PC-DJ

Coulson's finished his work on Lola, taken a shower, and is eating a sandwich and chatting with Mack and Elena when his phone buzzes a text alert.

"Is that Daisy?" Elena asks.

"Yeah. I promised I'd go and collect her once she'd completed her mission."

"I hope that Penediminuto kept his diminuto pene to himself," Elena says, and Coulson almost chokes on the last bite of his sandwich.

Mack thumps him on the back while Elena gives him a curious look, and he swallows the last of his coffee, then gets to his feet.

"I'd better go and collect her," he says, and nods at them both, before heading out of the kitchen.

He feeds the coordinates that Daisy texted to him into Lola's GPS, then backs the car up, swings her around, and drives out of the hangar. It's only when he's half way there that he wonders if he should've picked up a change of clothes for Daisy, then he figures if she'd wanted him to do that, she'd have asked.

The coordinates she gave him are for a rather sleazy looking bar, and he swallows when he sees it because he's not sure why she'd meet him in a bar rather than the parking lot where he knows Piper left her that morning.

The bar's surprisingly empty for a lunchtime, and Daisy's easy to spot – she's playing pool with a long-haired, muscle-bound white guy, and when he walks in she's got her back to him as she bends over the table to line up her shot, and he feels his cock beginning to stiffen inside his jeans. Her skirt's not so short that she's flashing her ass at him, but the fabric barely covers her.

"Your boyfriend's here," the pool player tells her after she's taken the shot, and she straightens up, turns, and flashes him a sparkling grin.

"Hey Phil," she says, and he manages to find his voice and greet her, and then Danny, the pool player, who's also the bartender it turns out when he goes to fetch Phil a beer.

"Everything okay?" he asks in a low voice as he stands beside her.

"Peachy," she replies, then leans in and kisses his cheek, and he hopes he's not blushing because that would be too embarrassing. "Kiss me, Phil." She mutters it low, and when he raises his eyebrows at her, she elaborates, "There's a couple of Watchdogs in the far corner. Kiss me and keep my cover."

He puts his right hand on her back, cups her face with his left, and kisses her. At first he intends to fake the kiss since the Watchdogs aren't close enough to see them clearly, but Daisy wraps her arms around his neck and really goes for it, her tongue sliding easily past his lips, and he moans quietly, his cock now fully erect and pressing against his zipper. 

"Always knew you'd be a great kisser," she mutters by his ear when they finally pull apart to breathe.

"Did you?" he asks, surprised that she's given it any thought.

"Oh yeah, Phil." She leans in and plants her mouth on his again, but briefly this time, then turns back to Danny and says, "Do you concede?"

He chuckles. "Yeah, I concede."

"Good." She turns back to Coulson. "Drink your beer, Phil, then you can take me home."

He nods, and drinks his beer, his eyes glued to Daisy as she flirts with Danny.

Once they're outside, she turns to him and asks, "Are we in a hurry to get back?" Coulson shakes his head, wondering what she's planning. "Then let's go for a drive first."

"Okay."

They climb into Lola, and he tries to stay calm and focused as he drives, although it's not easy when Daisy's left him hard and horny from the kissing.

"Where are we going?" he asks as she leans across him and programs Lola's GPS.

"Somewhere quiet. I think we need to talk."

He frowns, and she shakes her head. "It's okay, Phil. It's nothing bad."

"But – "

She curls her hand over his thigh and squeezes it, and he swallows hard, then nods. He's not sure where this is going, but if it's going where he thinks it is, he'll happily defer to Daisy's lead.

They drive in silence until they're in a spot in the hills outside the town, and he parks where Daisy directs, off the road and no longer in sight of it. She gets out of the car, so he climbs out too, joining her to lean against Lola's hood and look out over the city. 

"I used to come up here quite a lot when I lived here," she tells him, and leans her shoulder into his. He takes that as his cue to wrap his arm around her shoulders. "There's a tree near here with my name carved into it."

He chuckles softly. "Why am I not surprised?"

She huffs a laugh, then says, "I want you Phil, and I want to be with you." She pulls away from him and turns to face him and he raises his eyebrows at her. "The relationship we've got? It's been great – it's meant everything to me that you've always valued me, always supported me, always had my back. I never want to lose that. But – " She grimaces. "I've grown greedy. I want more."

"Oh thank god," he breathes, then grabs her shoulders and tugs her close so he can kiss her. 

She kisses him back, almost savage with desire, and he feels his cock throb as he rapidly grows hard again. She grabs his hand and brings it to the opening of her blouse, and he loses no time in undoing it, then sliding his hand across her breast, her nipple already stiff to his touch. He slides his left hand up her thigh, under her skirt, and she moans loudly when he brushes his fingertips against her already damp sex. Then she's insinuating her hand into his jeans and he groans her name as her fingers make contact with his hot, hard flesh.

"You should fuck me, Phil," she tells him, squeezing his dick. "I've got condoms in my purse."

"Oh god!"

She pulls away from him, and he enjoys the sight of her, her hair dishevelled, her face flushed, and her blouse hanging open to expose her bare breasts. She looks gorgeous and he's a little embarrassed by how much he wants her.

She grabs her purse and pulls out the packet of condoms, then takes one from the box. She passes him the box and he stuffs it into his jeans pocket, then moans softly as she rolls a condom down his rigid shaft, kissing him hungrily as she sheathes him.

Then she pulls away, turns, and plants her hands on Lola's hood, and he groans, then reaches up under her skirt to remove her thong, before he eases her legs a little further apart.

"Ready?" he asks, breathless with desire.

"Do it!" she says, her tone commanding, and sexy as hell.

He eases his dick into her, both of them moaning as he stretches her walls as he fills her.

"Fuck, Phil, you're so huge," she gasps, and he nips at the side of her neck, then laves the spot carefully with his tongue.

"Too much?" he asks.

"No, just enough. Now fuck me."

"Yes ma'am." He begins to thrust, and Daisy pushes her body back against his as he moves. It comes as no surprise that she's not the sort of woman to simply bend over and take his dick.

Afterwards she lies sprawled on her back on Lola's hood and he kneels down in front of her and eats her out, driving her to another two orgasms (in addition to the two she had while he fucked her). She pushes his head away after the fourth orgasm, and he gets to his feet again. She eyes him, noticing that he's hard again, and he can't help curling his hand around his dick when he sees her eyes on him.

"Sit in Lola," she tells him, and he raises an eyebrow, and she blushes as she adds, "I want to suck you off in her."

That makes him groan all over again, and he almost stumbles in his haste to settle in Lola's driver's seat.

She kneels in the passenger seat, bending over him with her ass sticking in the air, and he slides his palm over her bare skin, then as she takes his cock into her mouth, he pushes two fingers into her sex, making her groan around the head of his prick. 

"Too much?" he asks worriedly.

"A bit," she mumbles around his dick, and he draws his hand back and simply caresses her ass as she sucks and strokes his cock. He quickly finds himself involuntarily thrusting up into her mouth, and tries to hold back, but she winks up at him, and he hopes it's okay to interpret that as permission to continue.

"Daisy," he says eventually, feeling the familiar tightening in his balls. "I'm gonna – " He doesn't manage to get the rest of the warning out before she lightly vibrates the skin of his lower cock and balls, and he cries out incoherently as he comes.

"Fuck!" he gasps once he's caught his breath. "That was incredible."

She smirks, then leans in and kisses him, and he moans, then tugs her onto his lap, though there really isn't room for her to sit on his lap behind Lola's wheel. 

"We should probably talk about this," he tells her, and she raises her eyebrows at him. 

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, mainly, are we going to tell people about us?"

"Do you want to?" she asks, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yes and no."

She chuckles. "Nicely ambiguous answer, Phil."

"Part of me wants to shout it from the rooftops – after all, you're an internationally famous superhero now." She pulls a face, clearly unimpressed, and it's his turn to chuckle. "On the other hand, SHIELD still has in place that dumb rule against human and Inhuman interactions."

"You mean the rule that Mack and Elena are constantly flouting?" she asks, smirking.

He smirks back. "Yeah, that one."

"I guess it all depends on whether or not we can keep ours hands to ourselves, doesn't it?" she asks, and curls one of her hands around his flaccid cock.

He chokes out her name. "Daisy."

"Phil," she responds, her voice low and sultry, which goes straight to his cock. She kisses him, and he is astonished to feel himself growing hard again with the combined simulation of her hand wrapped around his dick and her hot, hungry mouth on his. 

"I must admit," she says, when she releases his mouth, leaving him gasping for breath. "I kinda like the idea of sneaking around the base and fooling around with you in dark corners."

"Mm, that does sound like fun."

"So we won't tell anyone, or not yet."

"Okay," he agrees. 

She delves in the pocket of his jeans for the box of condoms, then rolls one down his rampant erection, and he groans loudly as she lifts herself up just enough to guide him into her, before she proceeds to fuck herself on his cock.

He thrusts upwards as much as he can, though it's not easy because there's definitely not much room to manoeuvre in Lola. He comes hard with her walls clenched tightly around his pulsing cock, and her teeth scraping lightly over his throat.

"We should probably head back soon," she observes after a few minutes of chest-heaving silence.

"Yeah," he agrees, somewhat reluctantly.

She kisses him on the mouth, then lifts herself off his lap, and they spend a few minutes cleaning themselves up and re-adjusting their clothing until they're looking respectable – or as respectable as Daisy can be in her undercover clothes. 

As he drives them back to the base, Coulson can't help wondering if she'd like to spend the night in his bunk. It's not just that he wants more sex (although of course he does), but also the idea of sleeping with her in his arms seems as thrilling as the idea of having more sex with her. 

As he parks Lola he decides that he's not going to go and thank the Director for sending Daisy on that undercover mission, but he'll admit he is grateful to Jeff since it's inspired him and Daisy to take the next step in their relationship. 

Daisy's hand squeezes his thigh before she climbs out of the car. "I need to get changed," she tells him, "and put in my report, so I'll see you later. Thanks for the lift."

He nods. "Any time," he says casually. He tries not to stare after her as she walks away: he needs to clean Lola to ensure there's no hint of the fact that he and Daisy have just fucked multiple times in or on her. It won't do to give the game away this early in the proceedings. Of course, whenever he'd considered the remote possibility (as it had seemed to him) of having sex with Daisy, he'd never imagined their first time would be on Lola, but he can't say he minds: the car's been very important to both of them. He's not going to lie – he sort of wants to do it again, although not when they're in the Playground, obviously. As he begins washing Lola down he considers various ways and means in which he might get Daisy away from the base again. He fights off a smirk as he realises that he should let Daisy figure this out – she's the genius hacker, after all.

Call him juvenile, but the prospect of having a secret relationship with Daisy seems very exciting.


End file.
